What If?
by Marish89
Summary: The Devil Wears Prada. Imagine that Andy ran into Miranda after Paris. How did they go from being almost enemies to lovers? Uses the deleted scene with Miranda’s husband at the Benefit.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One: **

I thought that when I started working for her, I wouldn't have to change. I had no taste in fashion, no desire to acquire one, and absolutely no idea what went on in a place such as Runway. When I failed to get that flight for Miranda, I thought it was the end of the world. Not because I had failed in my job as assistant, but because I had failed Miranda. I'd made her miss one of the most important things in her life because of my incompetence.

Although everyone around me, especially Nate and my father, tried to tell me that it wasn't my fault, and that Miranda had impossibly high expectations, but I had the idea that I could have done more to get her out. I suppose my punishment for my failure was trying to get an impossible manuscript. I had nearly killed myself trying to get it, and although I could tell she was exceedingly surprised, she merely looked at me with slight admiration, and partial disgust. I think she found it disappointing that she wasn't able to chastise and fire me.

I think that was the defining moment when I realized I was very attracted to Miranda. It seems strange, being attracted to the woman that did nothing but criticize and critique me, but I was. She was mean, unequivocal, imaginative, demanding and most of all, a complete bitch. But I was attracted to her, more than I had ever been to Nate. I think I knew ages before we parted that I would have to stop my relationship with him.

When I did, it was more a relief than anything else, but it also made me realise that my attraction to Miranda was making my personal life a nightmare. I dreamt about her, I changed for her and I wanted to be the one to comfort, hold and protect her, though I doubted she needed it, and I needed to be the one that would love her.

After the makeover that Nigel gave me, I couldn't believe she starred at me. It was almost as if she had realised for the first time I was a person, not just some lackey that worked for her. When she looked at me, she stopped talking, and starred, noticing everything about my appearance, and as I walked from the room, I felt her stare at me. The smile on my face, the light in my eyes came solely from the fact that she had scrutinized and ogled my appearance.

The benefit, sometime later in the year, was the one thing that made Miranda realise that I was capable. She had already realised I was attractive as such, and she looked at me when she walked through the doors, without anyone noticing. When I saved Emily and Miranda from disaster, they were both grateful, though only Emily showed gratitude at the time.

Later in the evening, when Miranda's husband embarrassed her in front of Mr. Ravitz and other beneficial guests, I'd seen the problem and acted. When he was talking to me, I'd looked back over at Miranda, and I'd never seen that expression on her face before. There was so much gratitude in her eyes as she mouthed 'Thank You' to me. I think after that she knew that I could be trusted and shown a little more emotion than usual.

That's why when the inevitable divorce rolled around, and I discovered her, red eyes, hair undone and looking much older than she usually did, she didn't turn me away. When she let me stay and gave me an explanation for her appearance, and tears filled her eyes, she didn't pull away, but let me comfort her by distance. I'd never felt such emotion for her, such care and devotion to anyone before. I think that's when I realised I was in love with Miranda.

I vowed when we were back in New York, and had to work with Leslie, I would do anything and everything that I could to make sure that neither she nor the magazine was dragged through the mud. For the rest of the time in Paris, I tried to forget about the revelation that had startled me. The affair with Christian was solely for the purpose of trying to forget Miranda and everything she both represented and exemplified.

It hadn't worked simply because of the fact that the moment I was about to leave, I had discovered the plot to change Miranda's position. Desperately, I had tried to warn Miranda, but everything seemed to be working against me. When finally, I had warned her, Miranda had blown off my warning, asking about freesia's instead.

However, when Miranda had done the unthinkable, and replaced Nigel with Jacqueline, my trust was more than shaken. The woman that I had fallen in love with, had done something that I had never considered that she would do to her very good friend, and suddenly my world had been turned upside down. Everything that I now believed in because of Miranda was shaken, and I had no idea what to do.

When, as we were leaving the party to attend another, she had explained the entire thing to me, before giving me what earlier would have been a compliment. When she had described what she meant, that I was like her, previously I would have loved the compliment, but now, that I was shaken by what had happened, the compliment was more than an insult.

That compliment, and the realisation of what I had done for the woman I loved, had startled me and I had felt the undefinable urge to leave Miranda, Runway, and everything to do with that; so I walked out, I left her standing on the steps with the photographers, and I walked away. I felt free, alone, and very saddened that I was leaving.

Later, when I saw Miranda, I thought I was over my love and admiration for her. But, I saw her hair, her glasses, her expression and my love for the woman exploded throughout my body. I was still in love with her, regardless of what she had done. I knew I would be until my dying day.

_(Sorry about the chapter shortness, but the next one should be longer, as it will most likely be the last. I hope that this is in character, as I'm unsure and this is the first of these that I have ever written. Please let me know what you think , or whether I should update another chapter!)_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two:**

When Andrea's relationship with Nate no longer worked, because she was still in love with Miranda, she felt no sadness, no loss and most definitely no heart-break. Months later, almost a year, when Andrea thought that Miranda would no longer be a problem in her life, she bumped into the woman, quite by accident. Crossing the street, coming around the corner to enter James Holt's building, Miranda stumbled on a loose piece of tiling, and if it weren't for Andrea's quick helping hand, Miranda would have fallen quite inelegantly.

For some reason, helping Miranda, and stopping her from both injury and embarrassment reminded Andrea of the benefit when she still worked at Runway. As she looked over to the older woman to see if she was alright, Miranda simply turned to her, nodded and walked away. Feeling quite annoyed by the lack of gratitude she received, Andrea twisted abruptly and stomped away.

Miranda looked after the girl in astonishment, she would never have thought that she would run into Andrea again, and now that she had, she had no idea how to act. So she had acted in the normal aloof manner that she was accustomed to. However, seeing Andrea's reaction, for the first time Miranda was unsure that this behaviour was her best course of action.

Nevertheless, she brushed it off as something she shouldn't pay much attention to and she began to walk at an incredibly fast pace towards James Holt's studio. Throughout the presentation of his new collection, Miranda's thoughts were elsewhere, and a few times she had nearly approved something she thought disastrous. She made a vow, that when she arrived back at the office, she would decide what to do, so that her mind could finally be clear.

Andrea, after nearly stomping away from Miranda, tried everything and anything to get her mind off of the obnoxious lady. She'd completed all her assignments, done the usual coffee-run, and written more than was necessary when she update the webpage, but still her mind was on Miranda. It was almost as if, every time she saw the woman, her mind and body would be enveloped warmth and love, and she wouldn't be able to get her mind off the subject for what seem to be an eternity.

Later that day, when almost everyone had left the office, Andrea got a phone call. Not recognising the number, she took her time in answering the call.

"Hello."

"I would like to speak to Andrea Sachs." A domineering voice came over the line, and Andrea recognised it instantly. There was only one woman who had a voice like that, and only one woman who called her Ahndraya.

"Speaking. What can I do for you, Miranda?"

Miranda is surprised that Andrea recognises her voice, and is momentarily distracted by the fact. "I wished to thank you for helping me today."

"Why?" She is confused, Miranda doesn't thank anybody, and when she does, there is generally some price attached.

"Can't I thank someone without needing to justify myself?" Miranda asks, annoyed. She has never needed to justify herself before, and having to do so bothers her greatly.

"Most people can, but not you. You don't thank anyone." Normally, Andrea wouldn't dream of contradicting Miranda, but since she is no longer employed by Runway, she sees no reason for her to be submissive to the woman.

"I've changed."

Andy snorts. Whatever Miranda does, and will do, change is not one of them.

"You don't believe me?" Her voice is icy, but there is also a note of incredibility.

"No. You don't change. Not for anyone, and not without a cause."

"I might not have a cause but I do have a reason."

"And that would be?"

"Your reference."

"What about it?"

The conversation is coming in short segments now, and Miranda is annoyed that she can no longer seem to dictate the direction of discussion.

"You changed me. The resignation letter you wrote forced me to think about the various factors in my life, and I do realise that now, perhaps, I have been harsh and impossible to work for."

"Why? Why would my resignation letter force you to think about that. I'm sure you've had other people that have resigned, why did mine give you reason to think?"

"I don't know." Miranda is confused, and it shows through the ice and frostiness in her voice.

"That's new." Andrea decides to leave the office. She can have this discussion with Miranda as she walks home. Hopefully, it will finish before she arrives home, otherwise Andrea knows that she will not sleep peacefully tonight.

"Where are you?" Miranda demands suddenly. She can hear movement across the line, and for some reason it bothers her. She doesn't want anyone to know that she is talking to Andrea.

"The Mirror. I'm leaving."

"You're what?" Miranda's voice is incredulous. After the reference and the time Miranda put in to assure John of Andrea's capabilities, she is leaving.

"Leaving for today. I'm not leaving the paper." Andrea thinks that Miranda must have gone slightly insane. Then again, she is calling to thank her for her help today, so Miranda must already be insane.

"Oh." For a moment she is stunned, and has lost her thread. She regains it quickly, and continues. "Where are you going?"

Andrea is confused, this conversation has gone from a simple call to say 'Thanks' to an unidentifiable tangent, and Andrea is very confused. She isn't used to Miranda talking to her as a person, and not a robot, and she most definitely isn't used to the probing questions and uncertain tone that permeates everything that Miranda has said while on the phone to Andrea.

"Home," she answers uncertainly. Why does Miranda want to know this?

"Come to the house." Although what Miranda has just stated is clear, Andrea is uncertain that she has heard her correctly. There is no way that Miranda Priestly has asked a lowly, former employee to come to her house so that they can discuss said former employee's resignation letter.

"What?"

"Come to the house," Miranda repeats, her tone impatient. She doesn't like having to repeat herself, and the timbre in Andrea's voice has just indicated that she thought Miranda had lost her mind.

"O-okay," Andrea stutters. She isn't sure why, but now that she has an invitation to see Miranda once more, she almost trembling from head to toe, and her mouth is dry.

"I will see you in half an hour. Don't be late." With that, Miranda hangs up the phone and breathes a loud sigh of relief. She never thought that she would see that day that she was nervous and unsure. Andy, on the other hand, stands in shock with her phone still pressed against her right ear. Realising that she only had twenty-five minutes to get across to the other side of town, Andrea hurried from her office, and quickly walked the path to the nearest subway station.

As she arrives at the town house, she barely presses the bell, when the door opens. Miranda is suddenly before her, wearing a startling combination of casual clothing, that Andy could almost be certain Miranda would never be caught in and a the normal attire she wears to work.

Miranda moves aside for Andrea to enter. It was clear from the expressions on both women's faces, that they are nervous. As Miranda leads the way to her study, Andrea trails behind, looking about, trying to take in as much as she can about the style and decor in the house. As the door closes behind Andy, she looks around nervously, almost as if trying to find an escape route without being too obvious.

"So," she starts, and her voice betrays her nervousness. She pauses, then stops, unable to think how to continue.

"Would you like some wine?" Miranda asks, walking softly over to the cupboard and taking out two glasses.

"What?" Andrea asks in confusion. Miranda is behaving too civilly and Andrea is cautious. She thinks that she is walking into a trap, but has no actual idea of what this trap might be.

"Wine. Would you like some?" Miranda pronounces every word, as if Andrea is stupid.

Andrea nods, too confused to talk coherently. As they sit down on the couch together, and sip their wine, both feel there is no reason to break the comfortable silence, yet Andrea is dying to know why her resignation letter gave Miranda pause.

"Why?" she blurts out suddenly.

Miranda's head whips around so fast, that Andrea can almost hear her neck crack. She stares at Andrea, as though she has grown another head, before answering quietly.

"Because," she starts, then pauses, unsure of how to continue. "Because some part of me wishes that I could be like you."

"Huh?" Andrea responds stupidly. "Why?"

"You're free."

"Free?" Andrea parrots.

"Yes."

"From what?"

"You're free from stress, competition, judgement, publicity. I think that when I made the choice years ago, I might have made the wrong one."

Andrea is completely confused. "But you said that everyone wants to be like you."

"I tell myself that to make sure I believe in what I do."

"Oh," Andrea replies unintelligently. "What does that have to do with my resignation letter?"

"It proved to me that money and fame can't bring you happiness, no matter how hard you try to make it so. My role at Runway, being irreplaceable in this publication, having notoriety and credibility beyond anything doesn't bring happiness, regardless of how hard I try to manufacture it. A magazine can't bring you the same satisfaction that you can get from having spare time, and doing something relaxing."

"So you envy that I write crappy articles in small newspaper?"

"But you enjoy yourself there. I see it in your face when you walk past the building."

"You watch me walk past Elias-Clarke?"

Miranda nods, and Andy is confused, once again, where this conversation is going.

"I still don't understand what this has to do with my resignation letter. All I wrote was that I didn't want to betray what was important to me for the sake of a career and I appreciated the opportunity to work with you."

"When I had the same opportunity as you, chose values or a career, I chose a career. I went against everything I believed in so that I might have a future."

"And you regret that now?"

Miranda nods, and before she can speak, Andrea asks, "Why now? Why not before? Why did my resignation letter bring all that up? Why not someone else's? Why - ?" Andy is cut off by the small finger that is placed gently on her lips.

"I," Miranda began.

_(Sorry if it's out of character again, but I found it hard to write dialogue for the two women, especially Miranda. Please let me know what you think.)_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three: **

"I realised something when you left me on that Boulevard in Paris. Something I would never have thought and something highly unexpected."

Andy nods, unable to speak due to the finger placed over her lips.

"I fell in love with my assistant." Miranda's tone is so soft and timid, that if Andrea wasn't already in love with the woman, she would be now. Before Miranda could say anything further, Andy leant forward, and captured Miranda's lips in a loving kiss. Her lips are soft and cold as they caress Miranda's silky ones, moving softly beneath her mouth. A tongue sneaks out and traces the crease of the others lips and they immediately part. Tentatively, the tongue slides forward and into an unfamiliar mouth. It roams and gently duels with the other, as they battle lightly for dominance. As Miranda pulls back, panting, she bites softly on Andy's lower lip.

"I fell in love with my boss," Andrea whispers, as she looks directly into Miranda's dark blue eyes. This time, Miranda leans forward and captures Andy's slightly swollen lips in a kiss. As they part, breathless, Andy scoots across the couch, and lays her head on Miranda's lap, looking up into her face.

For the remainder of the evening, they discussed everything from Paris to Runway to the Mirror and Cassidy and Caroline. They talked of how their relationship is going to work, communication and arrangements. It was decided to keep their relationship private, and that they would meet either at Miranda's townhouse or the cafe close to the Mirror. No-one would suspect that Miranda would go to the Mirror by choice, considering most knew Andrea worked there.

By the end of the evening, Andy had learned that, although career-obsessed, Miranda was indeed a giving person in a relationship but had very large issues communicating. It was much like work; you take what you want (though in relationships, you give too), and you assume your partner knows what you are talking about. Within the space of three hours, Andy already knew that she would have to somehow master mind reading to be able to communicate effectively with Miranda.

When Andy had to leave, it was close to midnight, and Miranda still needed to go through the Book for the morning. As they parted in front of the closed door, Andy whispered something softly, "I'm sorry."

With that, she was gone, leaving behind a very confused Miranda. What was she sorry for? Why was she sorry? What had she done? Miranda didn't understand, and she didn't like the feeling. Knowing that she needed to get work done, Miranda walked back to her study and began to edit the Book. When it was close to three in the morning; Miranda finished and headed to be bed, where she immediately fell asleep.

Andy, on the other hand, was not so lucky. She wished that she could take back that 'sorry', though she knew it needed to be said. The expression of confusion, hurt and surprise on Miranda's face afterwards had made her want to undo it. As she lay in bed, thinking of what had transpired that evening, she couldn't go to sleep. When, at four am, she still hadn't slept, Andrea decided that she might as well make use of the morning because it was a waste not to do so.

As she cleaned, organised and rearranged her apartment, Andrea thought about Miranda. She didn't understand how someone as wonderful, talented and beautiful could have fallen in love with someone who was almost the exact opposite. Nevertheless, she was very thankful that she had. Almost two hours later, when the apartment was sparkling clean, Andy still couldn't get her mind off Miranda, and her apology. Wanting desperately to take it back, and not have to talk, she was overcome by a sense of confusion.

How did one take back an apology? How would you explain the need for one, especially when the other didn't see it? Why did she have to apologise for something that was obviously already forgiven? She didn't know the answers to any of these, but she vowed, during her lunch break, she'd give Miranda a call. For almost five hours straight, Andrea worked diligently from home, completing and editing some of her articles, as well as further updating the webpage, and sending correspondence to her friends. She hadn't seen or heard from Nate in a while, and her weekly meetings with Lily and Doug had changed to monthly ones.

During the fifteen minute lunch break she gave herself, Andrea called Miranda, and wasn't at all surprised to find that Miranda was in the middle of a run-through. Vowing to call her back later, in the most distant and professional tone, Miranda hung up. For the next few hours, though she had plenty of work left to do, Andy couldn't think properly. She'd written half an article before she realised that none of it made sense, with the numerous spelling, grammar and random words she had typed.

Almost for hours later, she received a call from Miranda. Picking up the phone on the first ring, Andy was surprised to hear the uncertainty in Miranda's voice.

"How are you?" Andrea asked, as soon as she picked up the phone.

"What? Oh, fine."

"That's good." Now that she was actually talking to Miranda, Andrea wasn't quite sure what to say.

"Why did you call?" Miranda asked, her tone somewhat icy, though there was also a note of underlying concern.

"I," Andy paused. She really didn't want to continue, but she knew she would have to. For the first time, Miranda came to Andy's rescue.

"You wanted to talk about the apology?"

"Mhmm."

"What about it?"

"Um, I'm sorry. It didn't quite come out right this morning. I wanted to apologise for leaving, but I," she paused, then said so quietly, that Miranda almost couldn't hear, "I chose the wrong time."

"You don't have to apologise," Miranda said kindly. On the other side of the phone, Andrea looked shocked. She still wasn't used to the kind, caring and warm Miranda, regardless of what she had learnt last night.

"I, but I, it," Andy stuttered.

"It's in the past."

"Thank you," Andy said gratefully. "Can I see you tonight?"

"Come over to the house. The twins are with Greg." Andy nodded, forgetting that she was on the telephone. Miranda's very uncertain voice came across the line, "Is that alright? You don't have -" Miranda was cut off by Andrea.

"Yes, I would love to see you tonight. What time do you finish?"

"I'll see you at eight." Miranda's tone was firm. It was almost the same as that which she used with her employee's, and Andrea didn't dare contradict her. She didn't wait for a response, merely hanging up the phone, and leaving Andy listening to the dial tone.

As Andy entered Miranda's town house, she was overcome by a delicious smell. Quietly, she walked to the kitchen, and paused watching Miranda hover above the stove as she stirred the mix in the pot. Too busy concentrating on the mix before her, Miranda didn't hear Andrea come up behind her. Therefore, when Andy wrapped her arms around Miranda's waist, she nearly jumped out of her skin.

"You're early," she says, as she pecks Andy's lips.

"I couldn't wait to see you."

"Mhmm." There is heavy scepticism in Miranda's tone, and it is clear that she doesn't believe Andrea.

"You don't believe me?"

"Hmmmm."

Andy turns Miranda and traps her body between the kitchen bench and herself. Feeling that she is trapped Miranda looks up at Andrea, and the love, devotion and admiration that she sees clearly in Andy's eyes are enough to eradicate any doubts that she might have ever had. Slowly, she leans forward and kisses her.

When they break apart, Miranda is flushed, and she whispers, breathless, "I love you."

Andy replies in kind.

_(Sorry about the really, really crappy ending, but I had absolutely no idea how to end it. I can't do Miranda in any way, shape or form, so I beg you to accept Miranda's behaviour as being in character, purely for this story. Once again, my apologies for a horrid ending.)_


End file.
